Cold Sickness equal Love Miracle
by HoPe.BriNgeR1
Summary: Lucy was being trapped inside her house without her food supply and a cold, during the winter and Natsu came crashing into her house, will he able to make her fell better?


**Hi you all! I'm back with another nalu fanfic I hope this one can got some of you fanfic readers interest.**

* * *

**LUCY P.O.V**

Well hi you there guys my name is Lucy Heartfillia and my life very sucked right now, and maybe you're asking why, well of course its because of my flame-breathing, stupid, pink-haired idiotic friend Natsu Dragneel and his irritating, and weird flying cat Happy. And you must be asking why I blame them, that's easy to answer its because They ate all my food supply I repeat THEY ATE ALL MY FOOD SUPPLY, _MINE_. And after that they leaving me here in my house breaking the window and the top of it all it was freaking winter and I can get out of my house cause there was a snowstorm last night and I can't open the because the snow will fill my house. And now I was too hungry and too cold because of those two,

Well at least they are not here.

_THUUMMPP!_

I stand corrected…

"Hi Lucy… wow you look like a mess" Natsu said to me.

"yeah Lucy… you look more uglier" Happy said.

While I'm holding back my rage towards those two idiot I simply said to them

"thanks for noticing my condition… but I'm not literally in the mood to mad at you two"

"well that's great right Happy." Natsu said.

"aye" Happy replied.

"well do you want to know why looked so _ugly_." I ask them.

"uhh..yeah?" Natsu said.

"well its because you freaking ate all my food supply and broke my window also I can get out because the door stuck because there a big snow pile in front of my door." I said furiously.

"I'm sorry Luce" Natsu said.

"I'm very sorry too Lucy" Happy said.

"sorry not gonna make it up for what you have done" I said still in angry tone.

"okay how about we buy you some food in the store and repair the window.. how about that" Natsu said.

"I guess…but"

Before I say anything they already jumped through the window.

A few minutes later

"I'm back Lucy" Natsu said.

"wow that was quick…but wait where's Happy?" I ask.

"he left to go see charla.. okay then let's cook you some food" Natsu said.

"what.. do you think I will let you cook after "that" incident" I ask said to him.

"well that was a long time ago and I already trained with Mira and it was not very pleasant training" he said looked grimaced as he remembered he training to cook with Mira.

"ookayy.."I said.

At the kitchen.

"so what are you gonna cook… ACHOO" I ask while sneezed loudly

"are you sick?" he ask.

"maybe.. achoo" I sneezed again.

"let me check your temperature" he said that as brought my forehead closer to his.

I blushed at his sudden action

"wow you really are sick and your face getting very red now.. are you really that sick" he ask.

"my face its not because of that idiot" I said at him.

"then why your face was so red" he still ask.

"never mind that so what will you cook?..A-Achoo" I ask him.

"since you are sick how about a warm chicken soup." He replied

"okay"

A few minutes later

"wow impressive I never though you could cook without causing a mess" I said to him.

"hey don't think so low on me I can cook without a mess before and I already trained with Mira.. and here your chicken soup" he said.

"I'm sorry heh heh" I said to him.

After tasting the soup it was not that bad actually its pretty good.

"wow this is pretty good" I complimented him.

"thanks"

"you're welcome" he said with his goofy grin.

"oh yeah I will get some medicine for your cold"

"you don't have to… Achoo" I sneezed again.

"and you said I didn't have to" he said.

"where did you put your medicine box" he ask.

"on the second drawer on my table upstairs"

"wait a minute" he said as he going to take my medicine

"sure" I said as I eat my chicken soup

After a moment I finished my soup and he are own his going downstairs.

"took you long enough" I said

"sorry " he apologized

"you don't have to apologize" I said.

"okay then this is your medicine right" he said that taking a bottle of pills

"yes" as he was going to give me the pills he than take it back

"Whaa?" I ask

"you have to eat it from my mouth" Natsu said with his trademark grin

"WHAAT!"I say to loudly.

"ouch Lucy I have sensitive ears" Natsu said covering his ears

"why do I have to drink it from your mouth" I ask him angrily.

"choose either you sick or you drink these pills from my mouth"

"ugghhhh… fine FINE I drink it from your mouth" I agreed to him

"good girl" as he take the pills inside his mouth and take some water to his mouth too.

"I will regret this" then he crashed his lips in mine then he let the water and medicine get into my mouth after that I swallowed the pills then break the kiss

After that I ran to my bedroom crying because my pink haired idiot friend taken away my first kiss I repeat MY FIRST KISS.

Then I cry and cry until I heard someone knocking on the door then I stopped crying and opened my bedroom and there was Natsu.

"I never though you would knock on the door" I said.

"why are you crying does something wrong" he asked he looked worried.

"yes something is wrong you just took my first kiss Natsu"I said to him in a angry tone.

"you don't like I take your first kiss" he looked a little confused.

"no… yes..i mean no… I mean uggghhh" I became confused because of his stupid question, yes I did like Natsu for a while now but I didn't expect him to kiss me.

"Luce" he said.

"what?" I ask him he looks very serious.

"I'm sorry I take your first kiss its just I kind of having these feelings everytime I hangout around you and Mira tell me it was love so then ever since Mira told me it was love I always have this feeling to urge to kiss you every time I saw you. So I take this opportunity to kiss you but then you began running and crying so I was shocked and think you don't like me back." Natsu said with a guilty feeling

"Natsu." I called him

"its okay if you don't like me back I hope we could stay be friends." He say

Then I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him tightly and say

"I love you too" I say looking up to him after that he suddenly captured my lips

Again but this time i return his kiss, the kiss was very passionate as my hand wrapped around his neck and his hand are on my waist bringing me closer to him

After a few minutes that feels like eternity, we finally pulled away then

" I love you, Luce" he said.

"I love you too, Natsu" I replied.

And then he moved his forehead closer to mine and and then our forehead touched against each other.

Then he said

"you're still feel very hot Luce." he said with his grin.

Outside Lucy's house

Happy P.O.V

"Mira is so going to be happy with this" he said that as he take the picture of the couple that were inside the house.

"and I will get so many fish for reward" as he began to drool of thinking his reward fish mountain.

And he flew back to the Guild taking the pictures back to Mira.

* * *

**well i guess that's end that what do you think readers? i hope you will leave a good reviews. For anyone who hoped for another chapter of this sotry i'm sorry because i accidentally let it in status in-progress this is just a one-shot sorry**


End file.
